


Kryptonite

by that_crazy_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_crazy_fan/pseuds/that_crazy_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is kind of short, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kind of short, sorry.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Castiel Novak yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Castiel had been dating Dean Winchester for a year now and they had bought an apartment together. Dean knew he wasn’t the best boyfriend but he wasn’t that bad. He sometimes got mad and he would yell things that he would instantly regret and apologize for. Castiel always forgave him but this time he couldn’t. 

“Cas please don’t do this.” Dean pleaded. “I’m really sorry I just-“

“No.” Castiel snapped, cutting him off, “We’re done. Take your half of the rent and go.”

Dean sighed quietly and walked out, deciding he’d come back to get his things later. It was midwinter and he hugged his light coat to himself, watching his breath go into the air. He sat on the side of the road, burying his head in his hands.

Dean knew he didn’t deserve Castiel and he could see this coming a mile away. He heard footsteps behind him and didn’t turn to look who it was until his brother, Sam sat beside him.

“What happened?” Sam asked, looking down at him. Dean remembered when he was first born and he was a fairly small child until his junior year when he somehow exceeded him in height. He was now in college to become a lawyer and he had a rather perfect life. Dean had gone in to become a chef but failed miserably, now working at his dad’s friend’s mechanic place.

“Cas kicked me out.” Dean mumbled “I deserved it…”

Sam sighed quietly, “You probably didn’t… plus there’s always other people.”

Dean shook his head and looked down at his feet.

“Dean, you know you’re not that bad of a guy.” Sam frowned.

“Easy for you to say…” Dean mumbled “You’ve got a perfect life and probably a perfect girlfriend… Why are you out here anyway?”

“First of all you’re way off and second, I came to check on you. We haven’t talked in a while.” Sam sighed.

“I’ve been meaning to call… And how am I off?” Dean sighed.

“My life is not perfect.” Sam frowned “Yeah my /boyfriend/ is perfect but that’s about it. I don’t see why he likes me.”

Dean nodded “There’s a lot of reasons he likes you Sammy… You can go now if you want.”

Sam sighed quietly and stood up, ruffling Dean’s hair before he started to walk away.

Dean stood up and stretched, watching Sam leave. Sam turned to say goodbye and dean noticed his eyes widen and he yelled something, but Dean couldn’t hear him.

As if in slow motion he turned to look behind him, only seeing a flash of headlights before he felt a blinding pain. He couldn’t move and he felt himself on the verge of passing out. He heard footsteps and someone yelling about an emergency but it was drowned out by someone else calling him an idiot for being in the road.

Everything went black after that.


End file.
